


And A' Manner O' Things Will be Well

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious illness is ruining Nick's week.  Nick's blaming Cody's boat, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A' Manner O' Things Will be Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/gifts).



> Note on the genre: I couldn't decide how to frame it relationship-wise, so I left it intentionally vague. There's nothing in it that couldn't have happened in canon, I don't think, yet it's wide open for any pairing/combination that any reader's heart desires. The PG-13 for language.

The boat was rocking more than usual, Nick was sure. He was dizzy and his stomach hurt, clenching like a fist, only to relent for a few seconds and clench again. It had to be the boat, because he never got sick. He would swear to that, and often did. Although not at the moment, because just now he was throwing up.

Cody came in with a freshly rinsed bucket and waited for Nick to finish before trading them.

"Murray's making you some ginger tea," he said quietly. "Claims his mother always made it for him to settle his stomach."

"I don't want any tea," Nick grumbled. "No offense to Murray _or_ his mother, but that's not gonna touch sea sickness."

"And I don't think that's what this is. Come on, buddy, you've been living on this boat for two years without getting sick and it just started yesterday? That doesn't make sense."

"More wisdom from Mama Bozinsky?"

"Grandpa Allen. How's your head? Can I get you some more aspirin?"

"In a minute," he said and reached for the bucket. But all he had left to bring up was a little sour bile and spit. Cody gave him a glass of water and Nick rinsed his mouth without swallowing any. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid to have anything in his stomach.

"Want me to take the bucket?"

"I want you to stop hovering."

Cody ignored him and sat down on the edge of the bunk, reaching to feel his forehead. Nick tried to slap his hand away, but it was a feeble effort with neither strength nor intent.

"You've got a fever, Nick. I'm telling you, you're not seasick. You know, you blame my boat for everything and it's not fair. All she's done is shelter and protect you for the last two years, and all you do is complain."

Nick was saved answering by another wave of nausea. He grabbed the bucket and retched uselessly, accomplishing nothing except getting Cody to shut up. When he finally let it go and lay back, Cody rose without comment.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked as he headed for the door.

"I'm calling your doctor. You're going in as soon as he can see you."

Going out the door, he met Murray coming in with a tray of tea and toast. The sweet smell of ginger made Cody's mouth water, but Nick was bound to be less impressed.

"How's he doing?" Murray whispered. Cody started to answer and Nick interrupted.

"_He's_ fine, Murray. All the puking hasn't rendered _him_ deaf or mute."

"Unfortunately," Cody hissed and slipped out the door.

"Sorry, Nick," Murray said, as if he'd done anything wrong. "I'm glad you're feeling better, though. Maybe you're ready to eat a little something? I really think the tea will help."

"I don't want any damn tea. I can't keep anything down anyway."

"But it'll help, really. Here, just take a sip." He set the tray down on the bedside table and fixed Nick with a pleading look that made him sigh and pick up the cup. It was hard to argue with Murray over medical science at the best of times, and impossible when one was sick enough to have occasion to. Nick drank a little of the tea and ate half the toast in slow, cautious nibbles. He was miserable enough to almost be annoyed that it did help. But he forced himself to smile and thank Murray for his consideration.

"You don't have to fuss over me, Boz. I'll be okay."

"I know. I just want to help. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

"Yeah, you can do one thing. While Cody's going nuts worrying over me, you can keep an eye on him, okay? Make him some lunch, at least."

"Oh, sure. Yes, of course. Don't you worry about a thing, Nick. I'll take care of everything." He picked up the tray and went out, already trying to think of something nice for Cody. Maybe something that would make him naturally sleepy and encourage him to take a nap.

"Hey, you got him to eat," Cody said happily, meeting him in the salon. "Good job. I got him an appointment with Dr. Berg first thing in the morning."

"Oh, good. He won't like it, but I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah. I don't like how fast this came on. If it was winter, I'd chalk it up to the flu, but no one should be sick like this in August."

"No, they shouldn't," Murray agreed. "I'm going to go fix you some lunch while you sit with him, and after you eat we'll see if he'll drink some more tea."

"Thanks, buddy, but I'm not hungry."

"If that doesn't work when the sick guy says it, what makes you think it'll work for you?" he asked rhetorically and went on to the galley. Cody shrugged and returned to Nick's side, resigned to both their fates.

***

Cody stayed beside his friend all that day, bathing his face with a cool cloth and feeding him the tea that Murray brought, but Nick still vomited every hour or so and his fever kept climbing. He only accepted the tea because Cody insisted, and because it hurt slightly less to have something to throw up besides his own stomach lining. But as the sun went down, he got hotter and more uncomfortable, unable to lie still for more than a few seconds and resisting even Cody's soothing touch.

"I don't know what to do now," he confided to Murray when Nick refused the next cup of tea.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do except try to keep him comfortable. Do you think you can get him into the shower? That would cool him off, and it's not likely he'd get a chill in this weather."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Would you do me a huge favor and change the sheets while he's up? He always likes a fresh bed."

"Absolutely. I'll make some more tea, too. Do you think he'd eat a little toast? I could make toast."

"No, I think he's past that. But make the tea. He needs to stay hydrated."

"I'll put the kettle back on," Murray said, his eyes showing the fear he fought so hard to keep out of his voice. He patted Cody's arm lightly and took away the cold cup of tea. Cody went back to the aft cabin and gently woke his friend.

"Go away," Nick mumbled, trying to turn over and escape his hand. Cody felt too hot to him, his lightest touch doing nothing but increasing the heat of Nick's own body.

"Not yet. I want you to get up, babe."

"Forget it. Go away."

"No way. Come on now, Nick. Let's get you up and into a nice cool shower. Murray's going to change the bed and you'll feel a lot better when you get back."

"I don't need a shower. Cody, my head—I don't think I can get up. Just let me sleep."

"I will, in ten minutes. That's all, Nick. Just ten minutes and you'll be able to sleep a lot better. Here, have a couple aspirin first. It'll help your head." He pushed the tablets into Nick's mouth and held his head up so he could take a sip of water and swallow them.

"All right, Cody, but just—just give me a minute. If I get up now, I'll be sick."

"Okay. We'll just wait here for a couple minutes and let your stomach settle again. Murray's making you some fresh ginger tea for after your shower. That's pretty good stuff, isn't it?"

"Works better than I thought it would," he said, rather grudgingly. "But I'm so dizzy, man, even lying down. I don't know if I can walk."

"That's okay. I'll help you, like always. I'll be right there the whole time."

"The whole time?" Nick repeated, chuckling weakly.

"As long as you need me." He picked up the washcloth, now mostly dry, and ran it gently over Nick's forehead.

"This isn't really a cold, is it?"

"No, I don't think so. But you're going to be all right. I'll make sure of it."

Nick gave him a grimace that was meant to be a smile, and nodded as much as he could without making his head come off. No matter how unbelievably miserable he felt, he knew Cody would somehow take care of him. After a few minutes, he let Cody sit him up and swing his legs off the bed.

The oppressive heat in the close cabin threatened to choke him, and Cody's arm around his bare, sweaty back was like a belt of fire, but there was relief ahead. Now that he was on his feet, he wanted that shower desperately. So he slung his arm around Cody's shoulders and leaned on him, tolerating his body heat in exchange for the support that got him into the head. He slouched against the counter while Cody started the shower, and cooperated with a minimum of fuss when his friend had to help him take off his boxers. He stepped under the cool spray and propped himself up against the wall, turned toward the water so it sluiced over his head and down his overheated face.

"Is that better, Nick? Are you okay?"

"'M okay," he sighed. After a few minutes he reduced the temperature, acclimated and did it again. When the water was dead cold and he was shivering, he turned it off and asked for a towel. Cody gave him one and then stepped in to help him out, feeling the heat already beginning to radiate through chilled skin. He rubbed Nick's head with the towel and then wrapped it around his waist. Nick leaned heavily on him all the way back to bed and was pleased to find crisp sheets and fresh smelling pillow cases when he got there.

Murray gave them a few minutes to get Nick into clean shorts and tucked into bed before bringing in a cup of tea. Nick, too tired and muzzy to argue, drank it and fell asleep.

"How's he doing?" Murray whispered as he and Cody went up to the salon.

"I don't know. He's going to sleep for a little while just because the walk wore him out, but—Murray, I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking Cody's wrist in one slender hand and leading him to the bench. "I thought he was going to the doctor tomorrow and, well, they'll figure it out."

"That was the plan, but when I was getting him dressed just now, I noticed something. I must have missed it before because the fever has him so flushed, but he was really pale after the shower."

"You noticed what? What _is_ it?" His grip tightened unconsciously and Cody laid his hand over Murray's to reassure him. But his next words made such reassurance impossible.

"He has a spot on his leg. It's red and swollen, like a bug bite, and the red is spreading. The bump is small, but the red patch is bigger than my hand. I'd swear it wasn't there yesterday."

"Oh. Cody, that could be significant. Show me."

"I was hoping you'd say that. And afraid you'd say that." He got up, still holding Murray's hand, and they went back to the cabin together.

Nick was still asleep, but he'd kicked the sheet off and his red skin was shiny with sweat. Cody tried to wake him and was unsuccessful, but Murray told him not to worry about that just yet. He crouched by the bed and inspected the mark carefully, turning Nick's leg with cool, tender hands.

"Well, what is it? Murray? What is it?"

"It's a spider bite. I don't know what kind, you can't tell from the mark, but you can tell it's a spider. And if he's reacting this badly—Cody, he can't wait until tomorrow. You put some clothes on him, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Murray, wait. An ambulance? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, Cody, it's that bad. Look at him. Doesn't it _look_ bad?"

Cody looked at Nick's face, red and sweating, twitching with discomfort that bordered on pain.

"Shit. Just—shit. Okay, you go call."

Murray leapt up and scrambled for the door. Cody heard him stumbling and falling on the stairs, then getting up and running. That made Cody start to move, too. He got Nick's loosest shorts and t-shirt and dressed him carefully, terrified now by his unresponsiveness as much as Murray's near-panic. The Boz was a panicky guy in a lot of ways, at a lot of times, but when someone was sick or hurt he was generally the voice of reason. Seeing his reason lead him to panic was truly frightening, and Cody was glad that Nick wasn't aware of it.

Murray came back to report that help was on the way. Cody had changed out his damp clothes and was ready to go, but he wanted to stay with Nick, so he asked Murray to go up to the street and escort them down.

"Sure. Don't worry, Cody. He's sick, but they'll get him fixed up in no time. You'll see. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. I know, I'm just—"

"Me too." Murray hugged him quickly, pushed his glasses back into place and headed up to meet the ambulance. Cody knelt down by the bed and waited, wishing he had even that much to do.

***

"I just don't understand why I can't be in there," Cody railed, pacing back and forth across the waiting room. "Why can't I be with him? What if he wakes up all alone in there?"

"He won't. Come sit down, Cody."

"How can you be so sure?" he snapped. Murray flinched and adjusted his glasses, but held his ground until Cody finally sat beside him.

"I'm sure because I've seen it before. I was bitten by a brown recluse when I was in boot camp in Texas. I wish I'd looked for that bite sooner. If I'd seen it when it first happened, he could have gotten help right away. I'm really sorry, Cody. I should have asked when he first got sick."

"You can't know everything, Boz. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just tell me what you know, okay? What are they doing in there?"

"Well, he's probably on steroids to bring down the swelling and lower his fever, and some kind of sedating painkiller. They aren't going to let him wake up because they'll also be lancing the abscess and draining the infection. It's really nasty, Cody, and not anything you need to see."

"But you saw it?"

"I was bitten on the arm and I talked them into letting me watch. You know, because I'm a scientist and everything. They did a local anesthetic so it didn't hurt, but I was still pretty sick. I guess toxins work fast in my system or something. But it was still very interesting, even with the fever and everything."

"And you got well?"

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that's not—you know what I mean."

"I got well really fast. Once the poison was drained and they filled me full of fluids and medication, I felt fine. Well, not right away. It took about two days. But I was back training in the broiling sun in under a week. Nick's a lot stronger than me. He'll recover even faster, I'm sure."

"Unless we waited too long."

"We didn't. Come on, Cody, don't. He's in the hospital now and they're taking care of him. It's the eighties, you know. People don't die in hospitals anymore. Not from spider bites."

"It does seem kind of silly," Cody said. "But I'll feel a lot better about everything when I see him."

"Yeah, so will I." Murray leaned forward with a sigh and buried his face in his hands. That was when Cody remembered what he always forgot in these situations—what he always needed to be reminded of: that Nick was Murray's friend, too, and though he spoke with scientific authority, it didn't stop him from being afraid. In fact, his knowledge of exactly how things worked probably gave him a lot more to be afraid of.

Cody put an arm around him and hugged him close for long minutes. When he let go, Murray sat up, took off his glasses, and wiped his eyes. But as soon as he put his glasses back on, he was once again bright and hopeful, as if his fears had never been.

"He'll be okay, Cody. You'll see."

***

It was after midnight when Cody was finally allowed to go into Nick's room, having claimed on the admitting forms to be his brother. But he only got a few minutes, so it was a huge relief to see Nick's eyes open under the shaded light and know that their time would not be wasted.

"Cody, man, am I glad to see you. These people won't tell me anything. Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you're fine. You got bit by a spider. Probably when we were helping Mama Jo clean out her dock storage the other day. Lucky for you we had an expert on board."

"We did?"

"Murray was the one who recognized it. Turns out he knows a few things about spider bites. If he hadn't and we'd waited until tomorrow—well, you wouldn't feel nearly as good right now."

"I got news for you, Cody. I don't feel that good."

"I know, buddy. I'm sorry." He stroked Nick's forehead tenderly, relieved to find no trace of a fever, and then picked up his hand. "But you'll probably go home in the afternoon. You'll get a lot of sleep tonight and things'll be fine tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Go to sleep, babe. I'll stay as long as I can, but you have to sleep."

"Thanks. And thank Murray, okay? Where is he?"

"In the waiting room. They pulled that one visitor at a time thing and he let me have it. He knows you're okay, he's been there before, but I needed to see for myself."

"That's our Boz," Nick murmured. "Always thinking about everyone else."

"Yeah. He asked me to tell you he loves you and he'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell him I said me too." He smiled weakly and squeezed Cody's hand. "If I had a nickel for every time you guys saved my life…"

"You'd have about a buck fifty. Which you probably do."

"Probably," he said, finally closing his eyes.

Cody waited until he was sure Nick was asleep before whispering, "I love you, too, you big dummy."

"Me too, moron," Nick said without opening his eyes. So Cody waited a little longer, until the nurse came and told him he had to go. Nick was silent this time, either asleep or letting his friend off the hook. Either way, Cody laid down his hand and went.

Murray was waiting outside the door.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked at once. "Did he say anything? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. His fever's broken and he went to sleep while I was there. He'll be good as new in no time, just like you said."

"Oh, good. I'm so glad to hear that. I know I was being upbeat before, but I was kind of worried. I mean, these things can always be dangerous and—well, it doesn't matter. He's okay, right? You—you wouldn't lie to make me feel better, would you?"

"What, me lie to you? Never. Come on, let's go home. You can see for yourself in the morning."

Murray hesitated ever so slightly and Cody, who knew what it was to live in fear, took pity. He turned back and opened the door again, letting Murray lean inside and see their friend sleeping peacefully, his skin dry and evenly colored without the hectic fever splotches.

"Happy, babe?"

"Very. Thanks, Cody."

He closed the door silently and they walked out together, feeling the absence of the one who completed them, but knowing it was temporary. In just a few more hours, they would all be together again.


End file.
